Reflections
by Ebaz
Summary: A brief history of the known lands as told through art. Introduction by author and ex-trainer Deorwine Oswald.
1. Introduction

A BRIEF HISTORY OF THE KNOWN LANDS AS TOLD THROUGH ART  
or  
_Reflections._

* * *

_An Introduction by Deorwine Oswald_

Between C341 and C200, this world was ravaged and restored upon the introduction of several hundred species to its ecosystem. It had previously been a human-dominated culture: billions of people had swarmed the planet, reigning over animals (pre-pokémon) and neglecting the environment. It was a crowded, primitive, and unhealthy time.

Though we have lost the technology of our ancestors, we have gained an appreciation for the creatures with which we live. Our cohabitation could not have existed in the conditions of C341 and earlier, as proven by the overhaul of our once-doomed earth upon their evolution.

This collection of literature seeks to provide a piecemeal understanding of the years between the purge of the old age and the stabilization of the new. Some pieces are written from a present-day perspective; others are contemporaneous with the time they describe. Opinions reflected do not necessarily mirror mine.

_Deorwine Oswald (KJA22-present) is a Kantonian author and former trainer well-known for his vocal and controversial nationalism._

* * *

_A/N: ok this is a super weird idea that's mostly just headcanony tidbits of information in short little things/poems because i wanted to work on poetry and it's also for Viridian City in the Indigo League Challenge on PFC_

_yeah_


	2. Vermilion

A BRIEF HISTORY OF THE KNOWN LANDS AS TOLD THROUGH ART

or

_Reflections._

* * *

_Vermilion_

Swathed in newborn moss atop the rise

She humbly dreams of fluency _en corps_—

Too young to know on ingot crypts she lies;

Too young to feel the ache of perished lore.

Her mother's ribs protrude, foil parapets

Once near the heavens now are stiff, supine;

And baby thrives in her flesh-bassinet,

Nestled near her river-covered spine.

The mourning is below, beneath her time;

Secrets whispered upward do not soar.

But should Fair Mother's sleeping heart a-chime

We must blanket shut th'infectious roar—

Lands built on lifted clips of marble grate

Are too soon lost than let be sans abate.


	3. Vermilion, Part 2

A BRIEF HISTORY OF THE KNOWN LANDS AS TOLD THROUGH ART

or

_Reflections._

* * *

"It describes the infamous curse on Vermilion, which was built directly on top of the city that started it all… Its early attempts at civilization that were destroyed thrice, once by plague and twice by feral attacks; its dismal failure to establish commercial plots of land to the east, where the abandoned site is supposedly haunted by human and pokémon workers alike; and, of course, the tragic _S.S. Anne_ incident—all of it, people say, can be traced back to what's underneath. The excavation projects this autumn are bound to dig up trouble…" _—Adonis Wray (KJA02-66), on his poem "Vermilion"_


	4. Snowpoint

A BRIEF HISTORY OF THE KNOWN LANDS AS TOLD THROUGH ART

or

_Reflections._

* * *

_A Firm Request_

Delicacy—

has it been said before

that brumal siege is mild?

Paths are resewn only by travail, and

the pace I traipse with diamond steps

is not soft.

_Written anonymously on the C178 decision to exclude Snowpoint City from the finalizations of the Sinnoh region, which was met with unanimous outrage from the city's rulers and citizens. Snowpoint was officially annexed to Sinnoh in the summer of C164, along with islands Half Moon and New Moon._


	5. Tohjo

A BRIEF HISTORY OF THE KNOWN LANDS AS TOLD THROUGH ART

or

_Reflections._

* * *

"_Why must the water wash away your carnage?"_ —epigraph of _Tohjo_, a C46 sculpture by Johtoan artist Abigail Mas. The piece depicts the impressive caves of Tohjo Falls littered with the corpses of humans and pokémon alike, flowing down the waterfall. The sculpture was a representation of the major opposition of the Tohjo War from Kanto and Johto alike; so unpopular was the war that it was ended abruptly in the spring of C45 with an agreement to share the Tohjo area between the regions (which became irrelevant forty-six years later with the advent of the Kanto-Johto Alliance).


End file.
